Akatsuki Hell
by Jaq'uelle Jai'Lo Reighndrop S
Summary: Wht Happens When Tobi Cat Sebastian Eats Tobi's Dolls...! What Will Tobi Do...? READ AND SEE TO FIND OUT! ! M RATED FOR BLOOD, GUTS AND LANGUAGE! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAH!1
1. Chapter 1

It's Been A Long TIME Since I Published Any Stories. That's Because I'm In Australia.

Don't Ask How I cAME Up WIth This.

Enjoy.

Everybody Was In The Lliving Room Watching 7 News. Except Tobi

The Little Retard was in his room playing with his dolls...until...

"SEBASTIAN NOOOOOOO!"

All The Akatsuki Members Rain Into Tobi's Room To See...

"Sebastian! Spit Out Mr & Mrs. Flowerson Now!"

The Cat Just Stared.

"I Said Now Mister!"

"..."

"Oh, I See You Wanna Play The Hard Way, Eh?"

"..."

"That's It!"

"Tobi got up and ran into his closet and grabbed his CHAIN OF HELL!

"TOBI!"

"What."

"What Are U Doing!"

"I'm Going To Teach Sebastian A Lesson..." Tobi said grinning evily

"What?"

"Just Watch..."

"Any Last Words Sebastian?"

"..."

"THEN BURN IN HELL!"

Tobi slaughtered Sebastian in pieces.

"!" Tobi was laughing evily with the Bloody Dolls In His Hand.

Pein Fainted  
Konan threw up  
Kisame screamed  
Itachi and Deidara was crying over Sebastian  
Hidan laughed along with Tobi  
Sasori  
Kakazu was screaming cursing, Because the room was covered in Cat Blood and Guts.  
Zetsu was ready to eat Sebastian but Itachi and Deidara wouldn't let him

They were Blood and Guts were everywhere around the room.

**-TWO WEEKS LATER-**

It was raining outside perfect day to have a funeral. Right?

The Akatsuki Members were having a Funeral For Sebastian. Well... Not All Of The Akatsuki Members...

The Only Akatsuki Members were outside for the Funeral were...

Itachi, Deidara, Konan, Pein and Kakazu.

Hidan Didn't Care At All...  
Tobi was watching from his Room Window  
The Stoic Sasori wasn't even there when Sebastian Died.  
Zetsu... Well I Don't Know About Him...  
Kisame was sleep.

JJRSII-"I MIGHT MAKE A CHAPTER TWO...!

I'M HAVING FUN IN AUSTRALIA.. EXCEPT FOR THE HEAT!

TOBI RULES!11


	2. Chapter 2

Once Again Tobi was upstairs In His Room... But Not Playing With His Dolls...

Deidara and Itachi were Outside STILL CRYING OVER SEBASTIAN'S GRAVE STONE! {JJRSII-"DAMN IT'S JUST A CAT!"}

Konan was trying to bring Itachi and Deidara inside

Pein was watching Animal Planet On The FlatScreen Tv, In The Living Room

Kakazu was reading

Sasori was grocering shopping with Hidan

Kisame was feeding his Fish In His Aquarium.

Zetsu was sleep

-UPSTAIRS IN TOBI'S ROOM-

Tobi looked out his window to see Itachi and Deidara STILL Crying Over Sebastian's Grave. Tobi Rolled His Eyes and went back to writing in his Diary.

Tobi was glad he got rid off Sebastian. That Cat Was So Damn Annoying When He First Got Him! He was always Hungry! Always Shitted On His Floor! Always Scrtching Up His Walls! He didn't Give a Damn About Sebastian!

Tobi's Mom Is The One Who Gave Him The Damn Cat In The First Place! Tobi Depised Cats!

"Why The Hell Am I Writing In These AnyWay?" Tobi asked himself.

I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT DEAL WITH IT! I'M TIRED AS FUCK!

CHAPTER THREE-AKATSUKI TRIAL!


	3. Chapter 3

Date-December 1  
Time-4:00 p.m.  
Place-Washington

Deidara bust into Tobi's Room waking an angry sleepy Tobi up.

Tobi-"What That Fuck Deidra!" Tobi yelled

Deidara-"I'M SUEING U TOBI!" Deidara screamed

Pein-What That Fuck Is All This Noise!" Pein boomed

Deidara-"I'm sueing Tobi!"

Hidan-"Why!"

Deidara-Because he wasn't a good owner to Sebastian!"

Kakuzu-"Bullshit..."

Itachi-"I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Itachi screamed slamming his door open.

Deidara-"I'll See You In Court Mister!"

Deidara walked back into his room and so did the other.

Tobi-"Fucking Bitch..." Tobi mumbled while covering up into his cover.

Chapter two coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

Date-December 2  
Time-6:00 a.m.  
Place-Colorado, Denver {I changed were they live because denver is beautiful}

Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori and Kisame are the audience  
Pein is the Judge  
Konan is that typing lady.

The case is being held in the Theatre/Meeting Room.

* * *

Pein-"Court is in session!"

Tobi-"But It's Only 6 o'clock in the fucking morning!"

Itachi-"YEAH I TOLD U I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"

Deidara-"Your My Lawyer Itachi."

Itachi-"Whatever." IItachi said leaning back into his chair pulling out his finger nail file.

Hidan-This should be fun." Hidan said rolling his eyes.

Kakuzu-"Bet you $100 Dollars That Deidara Is Going To Win." Kakuzu challenged

Hidan-"Bet you $90 Dollars That Tobi's Going To Win." Hidan challenged back

Kakuzu-"Deal." Shaking hands with Hidan

Zetsu-"I Call Deidara tO The Stand."

Deidara walked to the stand and sat in that chair thingy. {a/n:whatever it is.}

Zetsu-"Why The Hell Do U Even Care About A Cat?"

Deidara-"Because I like cast."

Tobi-"Fucking Liar I Asked You If You Like Cats Last Week And You Said No!"

Deidara-"That was last week."

Tobi-"Bitch." Tobi muttered

Zetsu-"Anyways...-"

Pein-"Can we get this over with. I'm bored as hell..."

-Ignores-

Zestu-"Do you even no sebastian's age?"

Itachi-"No."

Deidara-"Yes I Do! He was-was- 3 years old! HAH!"

Tobi-He was 6 months Jackass!"

Deidara-FUCK U!"

Tobi rolled his eyes and looks out the window

Zetsu-"Do you know who gave him sebastian?"

Deidara-Duh! His Mom Of Course!"

Tobi-"That's Because you were in the living room when she gave him to me." Tobi mumbled shifting in his seat looking outside which was raining and lightning.

Deidara-"I HEARD THAT!"

Pein-"I'll just play Midnight Remix on my PSP." Pein said taking out his PSP.

Zetsu-"I Call Tobi to the stand."

Tobi got up from his seat and walked to the stand were Deidara was sitting. Deidara walked back to the table were Itachi was still filing his nails.

Zetsu-"Did you even like Sebastian?"

Tobi-"No." Tobi said simply

Zetsu-"Okay...Was killing him neccesary?"

Tobi-"Damn Straight! He ate Mr. & Mrs. Flowerson!" Tobi yelled pulling out the dolls.

Deidara-"Maybe Because He Was Hungry!"

Tobi-"I Fed His Fat-Ass An Hour Ago!"

Deidara-gggrrrrr..."

Zetsu-Why wasn't you at his funeral?"

Tobi-"Who The Hell Would Go To A Cat's Funeral!"

Deidara-"ME!"

Tobi-"SHUT UP COCKSUCKER!" Tobi screamed. Tobi lost his patience with Deidara

CHAPTER 5 COMING SOON:FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!


End file.
